Till I Find You
"Till I Find You" by Austin Mahone ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 ''as an NTSC exclusive. It is also available as a DLC for the PAL region. Dancer The dancer is a teenage boy. He is wearing a purple beanie with yellow dotted lines on it, has black hair, a purple top, a dark blue jacket with light blue triangles and hashtags, a red glove, black pants, and pink and yellow sneakers. Background The background (from the Just Dance preview) is first a dark place with blue soundwaves, it changes into a room with lots of blue cube, the background changes again when Austin says 'Till I Find You'. It changes into another dark room with lots of triangles coming out of the background. The background changes into lots of spinning triangles, screens with him on it made out of cubes appear next to him and nearly copy all of his moves. The dancers next to him turn into white silhouettes and disappear, the background turns dark again. Another two of him appear on the cubes again, this time, it's on the background. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' for this song, all of which are the same: All: '''Point to the screen with your legs crossed. Till I Find You - Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3 & 4 Mashup ''Till I Find You ''has a mashup with the theme '''Duet. This mashup is exclusive to the NTSC region. Here are the dancers in order of appearance (without repeats): *Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) (cameo) (JD2) *Candy (JD2014) *Nitro Bot (JD2014) * Turn Up The Love (JD2014) * Gangnam Style (JD4) * Limbo (JD2014) * Moskau (JD2014) Trivia *This is Austin Mahone's second song in the series after What About Love in Just Dance 2014. **This is also the first Austin Mahone song that is in the main tracklist of any game. *** However, it is available as a DLC to the PAL region. *This is the first time Just Dance features a song a week before it's release date. * The dancer looks very similar to the one from What About Love. **The dancer also looks almost similar to the one from Troublemaker from Just Dance 2014 and the third player from Walk This Way from Just Dance 2015. *This is the first time that a regional exclusive is by an artist who has had one of their other songs on the game series for both regions. * This song has a Just Dance VIP, which contains Austin Mahone dancing to his song. He isn't shown dancing for the whole routine. * This the second song in Just Dance 2015 to have a Just Dance VIP playable when you choose the song in the menu. The first one was Smosh dancing to Black Widow. ** However, unlike the Smosh routine which completely focused on the duo, Austin's routine takes segments from the gameplay for the beginning and ending of the routine. * This is the fifth NTSC song in the Just Dance series. The first ones are Should I Stay or Should I Go, Funkytown, and Jai Ho from Just Dance 2 (Best Buy Edition), the second one is Good Girl from Just Dance 4, and the third ones are The Other Side and Dançando from Just Dance 2014. * This has a duet mashup that is also an NTSC exclusive. This is the first regional exclusive to have other modes such as a mashup. * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) has no counted moves and only appears once (like Moskau, although Moskau does have counted moves) in the mashup. ** It is the second song, after Love You Like A Love Song in the Crucified mashup, to feature without any counted moves. * This song is one of the three NTSC exclusives that has never been used in a mashup along with Should I Stay Or Should I Go and Dançando. * The choreography is performed by Alexinho Mougeolle. Gallery Till I Found You dancer.jpg TIFY.jpg Till I Find You.jpg|Till I Find You 480px-206.png|The avatar TIFYaustin.png|Austin Mahone Videos File:Austin Mahone - Till I Find You File:Just Dance 2015 - Till I Find You - 5* Stars File:Till I Find You (MASHUP) - Just Dance 2015 - Gameplay 5 Stars File:Till_I_Find_You_-_Just_Dance_VIP_-_Just_Dance_2015 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:Leaked Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Region Exclusives Category:Angled Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs With Just Dance V.I.P Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves